


L.Y.D.I.A.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [14]
Category: Lydia Martin - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Name Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lets look at Miss Martin's personality next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L.Y.D.I.A.

L is for Loud,  
You’re the banshee, you scream.  
Y is for Yell,  
Things aren’t all that they seem.  
D is for Direct,  
Intellect keeps you from straying.  
I is for Insult,  
A cutting phrase saying.  
A is for Abject,  
You leave poor Stiles praying.

Lydia while some are fooled by your act,  
Others see straight through, yet handle with tact.  
So when you are needed, and someone comes near,  
Make sure you haven’t filled them with fear.

You’re beautiful, sensitive, and clever to boot,  
Yet for some reason they think idiocy is your root.  
The facts of your knowledge far exceeds their own,  
A fact for which you should make more well known.

But honest, in all truth you appeal to my mind,  
If for no other reason than you can be kind.  
So when the problems of the supernatural is rife,  
I know that you’ll be there, helping to save life.


End file.
